1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a blender, more particularly to a blender having a top cover that is provided with a switch actuating block.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional blender comprises a motor base, a container, and a top cover. The motor base includes a housing, a motor unit mounted in the housing and adapted to be electrically connected to an external power supply, and a control switch for controlling operation of the motor unit. The container is mounted removably on the housing, and has a container bottom that is provided with a cutting blade unit to be driven rotatably by the motor unit, and an open top to be closed by the top cover. When the control switch is operated, the motor unit will be activated to rotate the cutting blade unit for processing food in the container.
To avoid the situation that the motor unit is activated while the cutting blade unit and the motor unit are not properly positioned and fully engaged, which can result in tipping or falling of the container from the motor base, a safety unit is usually provided between the motor base and the container. The safety unit includes a contact switch mounted in the housing and connected electrically to the motor unit. The contact switch has a press button which is accessible from a top side of the housing and which is depressible so as to permit activation of the motor unit. The safety unit further includes a switch actuating block formed on the container bottom. Under the condition that the cutting blade unit and the motor unit are properly positioned and fully engaged, the switch actuating block will be able to apply a pressing force for pressing the press button, thus permitting activation of the motor unit.
Although the aforesaid safety unit guards against undesired activation of the motor unit when the container is not placed in a secured position, another drawback is yet to be resolved. Particularly, when the conventional blender is in use, the top cover may be removed from the container for adding food, such as fruits and vegetables, into the latter. However, when the container is uncovered, the motor unit may still be in an activated state, which exposes the user to the risk of injury due to the rotating blade unit.